Makes Me Mad
by xBeMinex
Summary: What happens when booth makes brennan mad and then just storms out the lab, will she follow him. Well come read and find out!


**A/N: **This is a one shot i wrote. Hope u enjoy it and please leave a review, thanks x

She sat at her desk finishing the report for him, Booth. He just made her so mad and when she though about the argument they just had, she couldn't remember what started it, but as usual it was his fault, it was always his fault. He just got under her skin and she couldn't, No wouldn't back down, just because he was bigger that her doesn't mean she couldn't take him, no she would show him who the boss is, first she would...

"Sweetie, you ok" Angela asked as she entered Brennan's office.

"He just makes me so mad, Angela, he really knows how to get to me, but do you know what" She looked at her friend and for the first time since her argument with Booth she laughed, "two can play at this game, Angela, two can play this game. Thanks Angela." and with that she rose from her chair, with an evil smile on her face grabbed her jacket and walked out her office, Angela just looked on as Brennan made her way towards the glass, "Good Luck sweetie," she called after Brennan. She wasn't sure if Brennan heard her but even if the she had been beside her, she still wouldn't have heard, because as usual when she has something on her mind, especially when it came to Booth, she was in a world of her own.

Brennan arrived at the FBI office in record time. She got her visitor badge at reception and made her way to the lift. The lift to his floor couldn't have been more that 2 minutes but that was too long for Brennan, she need to put Booth in his place, there was no way that he could just walk out of her lab and think that was it no, she was going to tell the stupid arrogant big headed... Ping. The lift doors opened and she stormed out the door and made her way to his office. She passed several agents on her way, but from the look on her face they though best not to talk to her, no they just followed her, because there was only one person that would have been that stupid to make the good doctor that mad, and this was one showdown they weren't willing miss. By the time she reached his office, most of the FBI agents on his floor were behind her.

Booth sat at his desk pondering their latest argument. She just made him so mad with all her science talk how was he meant to understand her, yeah he's not the smartest man but Bones she made him wish he paid attention in Science instead of hitting on Amy Gallagher. Maybe he should go see her, he could bring coffee, that would be a good peace offering and he would get a bit of that cake she liked as well. "Yeah that what I'll do" he though aloud. He rose from his desk and turned to get his jacket when someone stormed in his office, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO KNOCK" he shouted as he turned to a face a very angry Bones. "Oh Bones, didn't realise it was you. I was just on my way to see you..." "YOU STUPID PIG HEADED, ARRGRANT, SON OF A BTICH" Brennan screamed, "How dare you speak to me like that and then have the nerve to walk away from me!"

"Wow Bones, just hold it there, you were the one that walked away if you remember rightly" Booth said as he put his jacket on his desk and took a step closer to her.

"That's not the point Booth and you know, you started this argument and therefore you should be the one to apologise" Brennan said. Outside Booth's office there must have been at least 20 agents. One agent has started taking bets to see who would win. Most people have bet Brennan, Booth was one of the best agents there but Brennan, well she took down a gang leader now that was something.

"I started it, No I don't think so it was you. You insulted me! Again for the 6th time this day Bones so if anyone had to say sorry it's you!" Booth said with that smug smile on his face that Brennan just wanted to kiss off. Whoa where did that come from, Kiss Booth. No that would just be so wrong, but maybe it might just be right, "Well Brennan you never know until you try" Her head was telling her.

Booth watched her. She was thinking, He could tell by but looking in her eyes. He could get lost in those eyes some days. On those days he thought he see right down to her soul, and what he saw amazed him. Bones amazed him everyday and he was truly thankfully to have her in his life. He noticed the look in her eyes change, a look he has never see before, "Bones? You alright, Listen I'm sorry if I upset..." Booth never got to finish because Brennan lips were on his. Her tongue asking permission to enter and he open up with pleasure. A first it was a kiss filled with apologies and forgiveness but then passion took over.

Cullen walked along to corridor as he made his way to Booth's office. He noticed the corridor was strangely empty. As he got closer to Booth's office he could hear muffled sounds. "What the hell is going on? Don't you people have work to do?" Cullen said to the 20 agents standing outside Booth's office. "Why are you all standing here?" Cullen asked, "Well is anyone going to tell me?" He asked again when one answered his question.

"Look in there sir," Agent Clarke said as everyone hurried away. Cullen, his interest now peaked, walked in to Booth's office. Booth and Brennan were standing in the middle of the room, making out. "So this is what all my agents stopped working for then." At the sound of a voice in the room Booth and Brennan jumped apart looking guilty. "Well Booth I can see you have your hands full. I will come back from the report tomorrow. I want it first thing, but right now I have some winning to collect. Looks like I win," Cullen laughed as he walked away to find Charlie, He always knew those two would get together it was just a matter of time and even better, he win the office pole.

_Liked it, loved it, hated it, thoguht it was ok or should i just give up writing, please let me know, thanks so much_

_xBeMinex :)_


End file.
